Cross Rondo: Naruto of the Liberation
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Naruto is Villkiss' Knight, descended from the Ancient People and a half-DRAGON, as well as the leader of the ace Paramail Riders, the Naruto Squad/Zero Squadron. Now he's breaking away from Jill's Libertus due to her going too far with Ange's physical that involved him as an unwilling guest, and with a few select others, plans to fight Embryo on his own terms. It's time to rebel!


**Welcoming Notes:** Started this out of nowhere two weeks ago. My class was so damn boring that I started free typing and I got the first half of this. I swear I thought I was asleep when doing this. Anyway, here's my second Naruto x Cross Ange story. Read, enjoy, and review.

**Main Crossovers: Naruto, Cross Ange**

**Minor Crossovers: Code Geass, Valvrave the Liberator, Gundam**

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Pairings: Naruto x (Main) Ange, Hilda, Naomi, Sala; (Support) C.C., Kallen, Ayano, Saki**

**Tags: AU, Anti-Hero/Jerk/Strong/half-DRAGON Naruto, Minor Multi-Crossovers, Harem, Ecchi, Citrus, Het, Yuri, OOC**

**Series: Uzumaki's Payback**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Cross Ange, or the other crossovers that'll appear, or any other crossover that might appear.**

**Now Presenting: **_**Cross Rondo: Naruto of the Liberation**_

* * *

Humans. Ancient People. Mana-users. Norma. DRAGONs.

No matter that form you take or race you're in, there are monsters among them.

Human are such violent creatures. Violent and destructive enough to cause seven World Wars that finally killed the world they were living on. Those that survived migrated to a new world to live new lives and learn from their mistakes…or who they believed…

But even while coming up with a plan to unite the people with the best intentions, the darkness is unseen, moving, as it fuels the need for the humans to fight each other for reason they even they don't understand.

And one wonders how manipulations can be so easily accomplished…

* * *

**Prologue – Naruto and Ange**

* * *

A researcher and geneticist named Embryo, who was tired of seeing war after war, gave up on humanity at the time and decided to create a new kind of humanity, a humanity who whom were gentle and intelligent with no desire for war or conflict. Thus, he created a new magical technology known as the Light of Mana, which was meant to being everyone together. Everyone was happy and was once again evolving, and there was no more wars or discrimination.

Then came the ones who were born without the power or ability to use Mana, due to a bug in the system of the Light of Mana. This was unexpected to Embryo, who at the time was taking his designs for peace too far, and used the appearance of Norma to his advantage by making them scapegoats, creating the belief that they are born "Mana starved, anti-social, violent mutants seeking to destroy all that was Mana" their the governments, in order to give the world an enemy to direct their hatred against since he never fully cured humanity of its hatred and discrimination. As a result, Norma were the pariah of the world, and those like Norma who can't use Mana weren't even considered human anymore like the Ancient People.

The Ancient People are those who came before the Mana-users who fought against the World of Mana. But due to the superior technology against their now defunct technology, they were on the verge of extinction. When they did managed to steal a valuable machine called Villkiss that was a Ragna-mail, a prototype of the current hybrid Paramail mobile suits, they contact with Norma under the thumb of the Mana-users.

When Norma are identified, they are taken a remote island under the jurisdictions of one of the governments called Arzenal, where they are forced to fight against dimensional invaders called DRAGONs with Paramail, the latter aka the Norma's coffins. It was a military life that was hell for them, and some within the island had enough.

Both factions made contact, and initiated a plan dubbed "Libertus", to rebel against the world government and end the hatred and discrimination of Norma. It was a good plan and well thought though. Unfortunately they underestimated the opposition, resulting in the defeat of Villkiss, and the lost of many Ancient People with only a handful left, with two orphans taken into Arzenal.

Enter Naruto, one with spiky sunkissed blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and peach tan skin with whisker-marks on his cheeks; and his childhood friend Tusk, one with brown hair and purple eyes; with one becoming a Paramail Rider and Villkiss's Knight, and the others becoming Arzenal's resident Spy Master searching for the remaining Ancient People years later.

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Kindan no Resistance (Forbidden Resistance) by Nana Mizuki)**

* * *

And right now, Naruto was not happy.

Naruto was a loyal soldier of Arzenal and the leader of the Zero Squadron, Arzenal's best group of Paramail Riders above the First Squad of Death, with a high kill counter that rewarded them loads of respect, fear, jealousy, and money. Due to the trauma he's experience due to witnessing the death of his father and his people, Naruto was a bit of a jerk and an asshole with a grim and grumpy demeanor. Unlike the other higher-ups, he isn't overly arrogant, and can be respectful at time to those who deserve it, and is surprisingly even noble and empathic that thankfully does not cloud his combat skills.

He wasn't loyal in the beginning due to working under the one he believed caused his parents' death with her failed plan, but slowly became loyal when his resentment for her vanished overtime. But now it has returned full force, an evidenced when he barged into the office of the Commander-in-Chief of Arzenal's office and decked said commander-in-chief with a haymaker that knocked her over his deck.

"So I take it that you heard…" Jill mused, rubbing her jaw until Naruto pinned her to the wall with one arm.

Oh yeah. He's also has a superhuman physiology that inhuman skills of strength, speed, and agility, with the answer on how he has such skills still remaining a mystery to him to his day.

"I know that you're upset, but your assistance in dealing with that girl was necessary. The least I could do was make sure you didn't remember that you did to her." Jill said, with Naruto's hold tightening, nearly making it difficult to breath.

"I'll remember that the next time I spike your drink with Vitura so you can rape someone without remembering, you fucking bitch!" Naruto shouted in her face, "You think I wouldn't have found out? Why?! Why do it to someone who follows your orders without question?! To me?! TO HER?!"

"Sacrifices are necessary…for the greater…good…!" Jill choked out as she grabbed his offending arm, "No matter…what you've done…for me, or Libertus!"

"…So this is your true nature, huh? No wonder Libertus failed the first time. It just means my father, Tusk's parents, everyone, died for nothing! For you and Villkiss!" Naruto snapped and slammed her against the wall.

"You could…never…understand…" Jill countered weakly but was silenced by an elbow to the face that knocked her out.

"I understand one thing clear enough, and that's logic. Logic that you lack in spade." Naruto spat as she sprawled down the wall and onto the floor. Noticing some interesting papers on her desk, he grabbed them and left her office before bumping into Maggy, the Surgeon of Arzenal with red wavy hair and wearing doctor's clothing.

"I see you saw Jill." Maggy commented and raised her hands when Naruto gave her a glare, "I recently learned what she did to you and checked my stock to find a vial of Vitura missing. Zola took your blood the day before last and gave it to me for testing yesterday. There were trances of not only Vitura, but some strong sedative as well. I talked to the cook the day you were drugged, and she had reported that Jill was hovering over her work station for a while the day Ange was on-route here. I'll have the plant used for Vitura it came from under lock and key from now on."

"…Too little too late on that end. Whatever, but make sure you're the only one with the key, so I'll know who's ass to kick when it ends up in someone's drink." Naruto said ominously, with Maggy smirking.

"I already changed the locks." she said, with Naruto nodding.

"How is she? Zola?" Naruto asked with concern.

Oh yeah, before he confronted Jill, he was in a battle with the DRAGONs with the girls of Arzenal, a battle that claimed the lives of two new recruits, all due to a dangerous deserter known as Ange. It was a mistake to put her into battle when she was still in denial about her situation. The last he saw, she latched onto Zola's Paramail, scared out of her mind, and both of them were hit. Naruto tried to help, but he was blindsided by the Galleon-class DRAGON and left his Paramail severely damaged that caused him to crash alongside Zola and Ange that knocked him out and caused him to remember Jill drugging him. He was then awakened by Ange's scream, and saw Zola bleeding out from her eye, barely hanging on to her life, just as his squad found them.

"…I'm sorry Naruto, but she lost too much blood out of her eye socket. She held on the best she could, but didn't make it in the end." Maggie reported sadly and gave Naruto her prosthetic eye, "I'm sorry for your loss…"

Naruto didn't say anything as his eye twitched, but nodded and walked away.

Naruto was more than friends with Zola Axberg. She was hard-working, cared for her juniors, and valued her comrades, traits that Naruto could get behind. He and her were in a sexual relationship after years of teasing each other, and would join her when she dominated her subordinates Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris. She had something to tell Naruto, but was unable to due to the DRAGONs coming, but he figured she knew he was drugged based on the symptoms he displayed, and believed he wasn't capable of rape.

Why rape Ange when he gets some action every night with Zola, Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris, along with the girls in his squad?

It appears that Jill had drugged Naruto with a certain unnamed plant that makes one vulnerable to hypnotic suggestion with the victim having no recollection of what happened.

Hence his bewilderment when Ange freaked out the moment she saw him while she was being introduced to the members of the First Squad.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see a four girls, one with red hair, one with green hair, one with blue hair, and the other with brown hair, runing towards him as he rounded a hallway. They were the members of his Zero Squadron, the Naruto Squad.

"Kallen. C.C. Ayano. Saki. Not now." Naruto growled as he sped up his walk, "Not in the mood for any kind of show-and-tell, or boob flashing."

"Naruto, it's okay. Sure everyone's on the island heard, but they know its Jill's doing." Kallen assured, making him, "They all know you too well."

"Really? No way." Naruto said skeptically with Kallen smirking.

"Yes way, our dear Captain. What happened confirmed the rumors about the higher-ups having plants has that are not found on this Earth." C.C. told him, "That plant with the hypnotic smell used to make that mind-control agent was only one of them with the rest unknown. It's enough to make everyone on Arzenal warily of Jill, since she used it on you, especially after clearing a _clearly_ still in denial Ange for duty when her first deployment got three Riders killed."

"No one's blaming you, but everyone feels that you shouldn't be alone with Jill again. At least have someone with you." Ayano suggested, with Naruto nodding.

"Duly noted, Officer Ayano." Naruto replied dryly and scoffed, "Too bad Zola can't be here anymore."

"Condolences though. You and Zola were…close. We all were…." Saki remarked while blushing when happy memories between them all surfaced, "You know that Ange-"

"I don't blame her at all. Her death, along with Coco and Miranda are all on Jill, and that's a fact. But starting today, no more deaths, and no more coffins. Those three's funerals will be the last." Naruto said, with his team nodding in agreement, "Where's Ange now?"

"In the medical wing, getting a visit from the First Squad. Salia's the new Captain of the First Squad by the way, with Hilda being promoted to Lieutenant. The latter with Rosalie and Chris are quite upset." Kallen reported with Naruto sighing loudly.

"I would imagine. Now that Zola's gone, it's up to me to set those three idiots straight and prevent them from killing Ange. Her actions did cause the deaths of Zola, Coco, and Miranda, but at the end of the day, Jill is the one responsible for their deaths. The bitch should've never forced Zola to take Ange into battle with the others." Naruto stated as they made their way to the medical wing.

"You and Zola were the mold that held everyone together, but after what happened to you both, we may have to break away from Arzenal soon. Jill's actions have been questionable as of late aside from spiking you with Vitura. We're even started to question her motives." Ayano commented.

"Well, we can't break away until the Bus is fully operational. We'll have to double our efforts into repairing it." Saki added as they arrived at the room where Ange is held.

"Damn straight, Saki. Since I have nothing else to do, I'll continue working on that cloaking module my dad had in his journal and notes." Naruto agreed and opened the door to find Hilda, the redhead twintails girl, ax-kicking an already bandaged Ange in the stomach, "Ouch. We come at a bad time? You're one lucky bitch, Ange."

"You!" she screamed and struggled to get away, but froze when she saw Naruto's eyes turned from his normal ocean blue to yellow with slits, without his knowledge, as he aimed his killer intent at her.

"Shut the fuck up. I've had enough of those damn outbursts out of you." Naruto said coldly with his eyes returning to normal before the others could see, "You'll reopen your wounds. Don't go wasting Maggy-sensei's efforts to patching your dumbass up now or I'll be most upset that you've wasted her time."

"She's seriously screwed up! Her time shouldn't have been wasted on her. She deserves to die! Zola's dead because of her!" Hilda exclaimed angrily, with Naruto shaking his head and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hardly. She should've never been out in the field to begin with. I do remember Zola and I reporting that fact directly to the Commander herself yesterday. She was a flight risk, but Jill didn't listen and stuck her with us anyway. And look what happened. Zola. Coco. Miranda. All dead because that idiot didn't listen to us. So if you're looking to blame anyone, blame Jill. Don't even waste your energy on this sad sack full of denials." Naruto advised the newly christened Salia Squad as he scowled at his fellow blonde, who was heavily bandaged.

Ange. She's a new arrival on Arzenal. She was formerly known as Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, the First Princess of the Misurugi Empire. She lived a grand life and was on her way to being baptize for her coming-of-age ceremony when her own brother, Prince Julio Asuka Misurugi, betrayed her by outing her as a Norma, and revealed that the whole Baptism Ritual was a simulation. The event then erupted into chaos that ended in the death of Ange's mother Sophia when she tried to protect her, and Ange's capture. She was bought to Arzenal, processed, and got a physical courtesy of Jill and Emma, with the unwilling participation of a drugged Naruto.

"What a disgrace. Here lies the great former First Princess of the Misurugi Empire, who vowed to wipe out all Norma to make a better world for the World of Mana, only to find that she is the very being that she and the other idiot Mana-users despises. Talk about irony at its finest." C.C. commented with a cruel smirk as she leaned her Ange.

"I am not a Norma." Ange whispered defiantly with C.C. laughing before drawing back from her.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Naruto said as he went over and patted Ange's casted leg, making her whimper in pain, "By the way, those petitions you sent? Well…"

"The petitions! Have the nations responded to them?!" Ange asked with hope in her voice that disgusted some of the others.

"With gusto. Tell her Naruto." Kallen replied as Naruto placed them on Ange's stomach.

She was also tied to the bed so she couldn't make her injuries worse.

"Will do, Kallen. I took the liberty of reading them. Quite boring, honestly. As soon as they saw who sent them, they refused to receive them. They don't acknowledge a Princess Angelise or an Empire of Misurugi, the latter which is gone by the way. It ceased to exist the day you were revealed as a Norma, as confirmed by Officer Emma. Hell, there were also riots and revolts. So much for Mana uniting everyone together peacefully, eh? And they call the girls here violent and anti-social." Naruto remarked as a mixture of shock and confusion appeared on Ange's face.

"That can't be possible. You're lying. My nation can't be gone…! Mother, Father, Onii-sama, Sylvia? Momoka? What about them?" Ange insisted, but Saki threw a newspaper onto Ange's breasts.

"It's in the newspaper here. Got it from Emma when one of her countrymen from Rosenblum brought it when bringing supplies to the island." Saki said, with Ange looking at the headline in horror, confirming what they been saying.

"As for your family, your mother's dead, your father's line up for execution for lying to everyone about your nature, and your siblings dropped off the radar. Long story short, they're _done_." Ayano said with finality, with Ange's eyes welling up with tears.

"All right, enough. Let the girl wallow in sorrow. It's the least we can do since she's had quite a day. So show's over girls. Time to go." Naruto said and ushered his squad and the Salia Squad out.

"What about you?" the blue twintailed girl, Salia, asked when Naruto stayed behind.

"Putting Ange on suicide watch, with yours truly." Naruto replied before closing the door.

Sighing to himself, he went over to the other bed with a cover body on it. Lifting the cover up, he saw Zola's corpse with her one eye open. Naruto looked at her for a few second before tears dropped from his eyes as he wept silently.

"Hopefully we'll met again in the afterlife, or another, sometime, somewhere… Rest in peace, love…" Naruto whispered, kissing her forehead before using his finger to close her remaining eye and re-covered Zola's body.

Ange watched him, this time with normal eyes, as he went to the window to look out it, and flinched when Naruto's eyes turned yellow with slits again with his canines elongating and his hand bleeding from clinching his fist too hard.

"Jill, you fucking bitch…"

* * *

**(The next day)**

"You cannot be serious. No. Fucking. Way." a clearly unhappy and a not amused Naruto said loudly as the door to the garage beneath the Hangar Bay opened.

Naruto, his squad, Jill, and Ange just got back from attending the funerals of Zola, Coco, and Miranda. There, Naruto snapped when Ange spouted her usual "not a Norma" banter and Anti-Norma sentiment. He handed her a bullet and commanded her to use the Light of Mana on it.

She failed to, miserably, which led to her breaking down complete with extra angsting. She wanted to die, which Jill stated that she's only allowed to die on the battlefield. Naruto wanted to countered that he wouldn't allowed her to die however, since she was partly responsible for the deaths of Zola, Coco, and Miranda, but took back such words, stating that people like her found it easy to say that they want to die to escape the pain of the world, but the truth can only be found in the face of death to show who they really are and what they want in the end.

With that out of the way, Naruto was close to attacking Jill to make her pay for her stupidity, when Salia came up and reported that the DRAGONs from before were found, with Jill deciding that Ange is to be thrown into battle again to die. Surprisingly, Naruto and his squad didn't object, but it was the machine that was about to be given to her by Jill is when they got pissed off.

Particularly Naruto.

"There's no choice. No new Paramails come in yesterday's delivery, and this is the only one that's available." Jill explained as the machine was uncovered, but Naruto shook this head.

"Even so, the Villkiss… she isn't flight worthy. The engine's still in shambles and the energy regulation's still a mess. It's impossible to fix and patch up. Believe me, Mei and I tried!" Naruto said loudly with Jill nodding in understanding.

"In other words, it's a piece of shit that might fall apart. It's perfect for someone that wants to die." Jill stated as she looked at Ange.

"Villkiss is not a piece of-! This is bullshit!" Naruto complained angrily as Ange walked forward in a trance-like state, whispering that she can die like she wanted if she rides in it; that she could be herself again.

"You couldn't ride it. Salia here couldn't ride it. What makes you think that Ange can ride it? In a broken down state no less!" Kallen yelled, with Salia looking at her in contempt at the jab at her own failure, as Jill walked away after giving Salia words of "encouragement".

"I see. This is her last gamble to find a suitable pilot for Villkiss. She's put all her chips in on this one." C.C. noted and looked at Naruto in pity who was grabbing hair in frustration, "So what now, Knight of Villkiss?"

"You know what this'll means if this impossible gamble pays off…" Saki said as Naruto kicked a container.

"That my charge will be the girl I raped unwillingly. This is like a fairytale worthy of Brother Grimm!" Naruto groaned and looked at Ange, "If this pays off we're both screwed… Ange!"

Ange looked over and caught something he threw at her.

Her royal ring with a green gem.

"Nicked it off the bitch. Something for you to have for the afterlife, if you can make it that is. C.C, Kallen, Ayano, Saki, let's roll out."

"Yes, sir!" they chanted as they followed Naruto out, with Ange and Salia looking after them.

* * *

**(Half an hour later)**

At Arzenal, Paramails are split into four types: Arquebus for long ranged combat-type Paramails, Glaive for melee combat-type Paramails, Hauser for heavy artillery type Paramails, and Razor for high speed combat-type Paramails.

Naruto, having a knack for engineering and technology from his late father, managed to build a Paramail based off the Villkiss and combine all four types of Paramails into it, creating a variable-type Paramail that was difficult to operate, and required special training to be able to handle them. It took a year to operate it successfully, and a few more to build four more for the girls in his newly created squadron that survived the training he took.

It was a new type of Paramail that were also labeled Ragna-mails like the Villkiss, labeled Chasers aka Neo Ragna-mails, and only Naruto, C.C., Kallen, Ayano, and Saki could handle them, along with customizing them.

"Exia, ready to deploy!" Naruto declared as his crimson, blue, white, and black Paramail activated and floated upward.

"Lancelot, ready to deploy!" C.C. declared as her pink and white Paramail activated and floated upward.

"Gurren, ready to deploy!" Kallen declared as her red, yellow, and black Paramail activated and floated upwards

"Alexandra, ready to deploy!" Ayano declared as her white and tan Paramail activated and floated upwards.

"Carmilla, ready to deploy!" Saki declared as her green and black Paramail activated and floated upwards.

"Naruto Squad, now taking off!" Naruto announced and they all flew out of the hangar behind the Salia Squad.

"Why is she coming with us? She's the one who killed onee-sama, and we're fighting alongside her? What a joke!"

"I'll kill her! I kill her! I swear I'll kill her!"

"I heard she wants to die, so why don't we check out how the Burn Princess dies, eh?"

"Cut the chatter and stay focused you three." Naruto snapped at Rosalie, Chris, and Hilda as he and his squad caught up with the Salia Squad, and sweatdropped as the Villkiss was wobbling vicariously.

"How pathetic. Naruto told you that it's Jill's fault, but of course her authority's too powerful, so you go to the next best thing to take out your grief." C.C. laughed through the comms.

"What was that you green-haired bitch?!" Rosalie snapped and glared at her, with C.C. pulling her eye down and sticking her tongue out at her.

"What's that machine? Salia, Salia, isn't that Paramail pretty awesome?" the pink-clad petite girl, Vivian, said in awe, "Isn't it, Salia?"

"We're on a mission, Vivian. Like Naruto said, stay focused!" Vivian told her.

"**Enemy shadow confirmed.**"

"And here they come." Naruto said as the stray galleon-class DRAGON from the last battle surfaced from the water below them, "Naruto Squad, pull back and don't engage."

"What? Why?" Saki asked, confused until she saw Ange in her machine again, "Oh!"

"Don't worry. We have pretty of cash stored away. One missed battle isn't going to hurt us." Naruto said with certainty as the four girls in his squad heeded his orders and he switched their comms to a private channel so Command couldn't hear them, as Salia Squad shifted their Paramails to the humanoid Destroyer Mode and engaged the DRAGON, "Besides, I want to test a theory right here and here."

"A theory?" Ayano questioned as the Salia Squad loaded their freezing bullets.

"That a DRAGON learns and adapts from a previous battle. It'll prove that they're not simply mindless beasts looking to invade our world here." Naruto said as a glyph circle appeared in front of the DRAGON, with another circle that was larger than the other one appearing near the water directly below the attacking Salia Squad.

"That's our leader. Right on the mark." C.C. commented as the blue bolts from the last fight appearing from the circle and homed in on the Salia Squad, who didn't see it coming until Vivian warned them, and was forced to evade, with Rosalie losing a leg on her Paramail, "Ah, they're coming right at us too…"

"I can see that. Ladies, evasive maneuvers!" Naruto ordered as they switched their specialized Paramails to Destroyer Mode and shot the bolts away from them with their standard-issued submachine guns, "It knew that it was doing. It was smart enough to set a trap for us."

"I was thinking the same thing, Naruto!" Vivian agreed, "What a sly bastard!"

"There's no data about it attacking like this…" Salia muttered in disbelief.

"First time for everything!" Ayano said as she saved the busty pinkette of the Salia Squad, Ersha, who's Paramail was severely damaged.

"Kya! What do we do, Salia-chan? We're in danger!" Ersha cried out.

"What? What can we do?" Salia murmured as she, Vivian, Ersha, and Hilda were back-to-back fending off the DRAGON's seemingly endless barrage.

"Captain Zola…"

"Oi, your squad's in trouble. Get a grip!" Naruto advised his fellow captain as he flew next to her, "Zola isn't here anymore! You're the captain now, _Captain_ Salia! Oh boy!"

Salia snapped out of it and gasped as the DRAGON went in to attack, "Evade!"

The Paramail Riders scattered away from the DRAGON, but Salia was caught on its wing.

"Naruto, the DRAGON's attack has been neutralized, for now!" Kallen reported as she and her teammates joined him just as Salia fired on the DRAGON, who was about to retaliate when it noticed Ange flying towards it with the wrecked Villkiss, "Look who decided to join the party!"

Everyone watched as Ange flew towards the DRAGON whose sights was now on her, with Naruto feeling a twinge a worry. Not just for the Villkiss, but for the Rider as well.

"_Ange…_" Naruto thought, before frowning when he saw her flinch and veered out of the way of the DRAGON's path but she got hit by its tail whip, making him smirk, "_Well, well…_"

"Geez, all that talk and she can't even die properly." C.C. said haughtily as she leaned on her controls, watching Ange right herself, "Almost doesn't even cut it."

Naruto scoffed as he finished configuring his comms so that his team and Ange can hear him and not the Salia Squad and Command and taunted, "Is that all you got, Ange?"

"No… Once more…!" she cried, starting her death charge at the DRAGON again, who fired its swarm of blue bolts at her.

"That'll definitely kill her." Ayano decided, but was surprised when Ange started evading them and spiraled out of control, "Wow! You gotta be kidding!"

"Fail. Looks like you're all talk, Ange." Naruto said as she right herself again and panted against her controls, "Not only that, but a liar and a coward too."

"I'm…not. No… I have to die…properly…" she cried openly as she DRAGON loomed over her and grabbed her as just as Naruto flew over to her.

"You can't even do that right. You're pathetic, Ange! You think dying in an escape? You're just deluding yourself! I know and you know that you don't want die like Zola, Coco, and Miranda!" Naruto yelled, making her remember their deaths, evidenced by the look of terror on her face as she shook her head, and…

"Holy crap! She's pissed herself! Ha!" Saki laughed as a tickmark appeared on Naruto's head whim seeing yellow liquid pouring onto the seat.

"Oh come on, really?! Yeah, way to honor your mother's sacrifice by pissing in your seat! What did she say again? "Live on, Angelise."?" Naruto recited Ange's mother's last words from the memorable broadcast, as the DRAGON opened its mouth to devour Ange, "You seem to be rethinking about your previous choice, so answer this: You really want to die like trash?"

"N-No!" Ange screamed, with a drop of her blood falling onto the gem of her ring, which began to shine a bright light that engulfed her and the Villkiss that forced the DRAGON to let go and send Salia flying.

"The Villkiss…" Salia said in awe as the Villkiss glowed with rainbow fragments surrounding it and seemingly restored itself to its former glory.

"…has reawakened." Naruto finished with a smile as Ange shifted her newly restored Villkiss into Destroyer Mode, "Now Ange, tell me, what do you want?"

"I…I don't want to die!" Ange yelled as she engaged the DRAGON and fired her submachine gun while maneuvering around it until she shifted back to Flight Mode, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Atta girl, Ange." Naruto smiled before turning serious when the DRAGON unleashed its blue bolt swarm, "Naruto Squad, move in to assist! Suppressive fire!"

"Yes sir!"

Ange shifted back to Destroyer Mode and used her sword to deflect the attack until Naruto, C.C., Kallen, Ayano, and Saki surrounded her to keep the swarm off her.

"We got this! Go, Burn Princess!" Kallen shouted, allowing Ange to engage to DRAGON.

"You…" she seethed and thrust the sword into the DRAGON's head, with blood spattering all over from its wound, and reared back before charging forward again, loading a freezing bullet in the process, "DIE!"

She unleashed the freezing bullet into the DRAGON's body, and it was more powerful than the Salia Squad's own freezing bullet, which showed as a large mass of ice violently exploded out of it's body, killing it instantly as it fell into the sea below, with an icy tomb erecting upon contact with the water.

"Well done, Ange." Naruto praised her as her slightly crazed laughter filled the comms.

"I don't know what I'm feeling."

"It's just the excitement from the adrenaline rush you experienced, with the will to live as a bonus. It'll pass." Naruto stated off-handedly, with Zola's words ringing through Ange's mind when she tried to have her way with her.

"_You're getting excited._"

"No! This isn't me! I don't want to kill to live. That's so dirty, so shameful, so selfish…"

"_That's what we Norma are all about…_"

"What am I suppose to do now?" Ange wondered and heard Naruto's voice again.

"Fight. And continue to win by grabbing life by the balls and making it your bitch. You'll find your answer then." Naruto replied and turned off his comms connection to Ange as she let out an anguished scream, "Yade yade. This is gonna be troublesome."

* * *

**(Graveyard, sunset)**

"Goodbye, Father, Mother, Onii-sama, Sylvia."

"Never thought I'd find you here. I never peg you the type of gal to pay your final respects."

Ange looked over to see Naruto walking over to her, more specifically the graves.

"…You know the _you_ that night when I came here, and the _you_ I've seen in the past few days, are completely different. Still, do you remember what happened…that night?" Ange whispered loudly so Naruto could hear.

"…It was just another day, nothing out of the ordinary. My team and me were eating dinner after watching that debacle that was your Baptism Ceremony. That time, all I remember was going to sleep and waking up in my bed the next morning. But after I crashed with you and Zola during the battle, I dreamed that Jill was talking to me, then I was in that torture room, a room I swore I could never do into. You were cuffed to the table, I was behind you, and…you know. After I woke up, I remember your previous reactions to me around the time we met, and I know that it wasn't a dream. Needless to say, that should've never happened, and I'm sorry." Naruto apologized, with Ange saying nothing for a while.

"In that room, I was barely aware of what was happened, and denied that I was a Norma. Then that…bitch…stripped me of my ring, tore my dress apart, had that woman chain me to the table, and struck that…arm…up my…ass. Then she and that woman left for a while, and then you come in with a blank look on your face. It was like you didn't hear me when I yelled out to you as you…had your way with me, until Jill came in minutes later and beat you down. I thought you were lying when you insisted you didn't remember, but those rumors about you being drugged were true. Your superior…is quite the character…" Ange remarked as Naruto laid flowers on the graves.

"Explains the bruises and stinging on my body. I don't consider that bitch to be my superior anymore. She completely shattered my trust in her, and lost my loyalty. I was used so that she could gain your undying loyalty by saving you from me. …It didn't, did it?" Naruto asked, with Ange narrowing her eyes.

"If that was her plan, she's failed. Can I borrow your knife?"

Naruto shrugged and handed Ange his combat knife, who used to cut her hair short.

"I'm a blank state now." she said as she handed the knife back to Naruto, "There's nothing left for me. There's nothing I need. No past, no name, nothing. I won't die as easily as you did. I will claw the ground, drink muddy water, vomit blood, and anything necessary to survive. I will live on. Kill, and live."

Naruto nodded, "I'll leave you to it then."

He went to leave but Ange grabbed him by his collar, complete with a death glare.

"We're not friends. I'll never forget what you did to be, even if it was done against your will. You touch me, you die!" she threatened.

Naruto rolled his eyes and suddenly smacked her on the back of her head, shocking her.

"I'll take my chances." he said, also smacking her on the ass as he passed her, "But let me leave you with this: fuck with me, and we'll see who shits on the sidewalk."

"Don't push it."

"Touché, Burn Princess…"

* * *

**(Ending Theme: Rinrei (Imperious Belle) by Eri Kitamura)**

* * *

**(Zola's Room)**

"I can't believe you bought Zola's room." an impressed Saki said as she, Naruto, C.C., Kallen, and Ayano entered the exotic room.

"Couldn't let this gem go to waste. That and get it before Hilda." Naruto admitted as he sat some boxes down and the girls putting their own boxes with Naruto's own, "Here's the extra keys."

He tossed them to the members of his squad and plopped down on the bed as the girls swept the room completely for bugs. They found one, no doubt planted by Jill, and smashed it.

"The time draws near for us to break away. The problem is that there's a new Rider for Villkiss." C.C. commented with Naruto groaning.

"Doesn't change our objective, but it does speed up our timetable." Naruto remarked as he sat up, "A few days from now, we're heading back to the island for a two-week "training retreat"."

"Disguised as a way to get back to the Bus on the island to make it operational for good, right?" Ayano guessed with a smirk as she grabbed a few beers from the fridge.

"You bet your sweet ass we are." Naruto confirmed while catching a beer that Ayano threw to him and the others as the opening of beers were heard, "Here to getting the hell out of here, taking the fight to that jabroni Embryo, and changing the status quo of this World of Mana. But most of all, to the greatest woman we all had the pleasure of knowing; a woman who's twice the woman that Jill could ever be. Here's to Zola Axberg."

"Hear, hear…" Kallen said as they all toasted their beer bottle and drunk, "She's got good taste."

"That she does…" Naruto agreed, smiling as they drunk some more.

* * *

**(Commander's Office)**

Jill took a smoke as she looked at the open folders of Naruto and Ange. Despite the recent setbacks, she was proud that Villkiss was reactivated by Ange, and was now active in her forces.

However she couldn't afford Naruto and Ange being lovey-dovey, which it why she tried to make Naruto out to be the bad guy to her via Vitura, but her underestimate the influence he shared with Zola, and didn't count on the fact that the girls on the island know Naruto too well, or the fact that Naruto recovered his memories in his drugged state.

But didn't matter. It was for the sake of Libertus after all.

"Soon Embryo. You will get what's coming to you for your trickery. And Naruto, Ange, and Villkiss will be the bow and arrows that pierce your black heart, even if it cost them their lives, whether they want to or not…"

**END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

**Next time on Cross Rondo: Naruto of the Liberation!**

Naruto: Nice to get off of that stuffy prison and onto an island of paradise! Well, we still have to fix the Bus and train of course- What the? How the hell did you get here, Ange? Did you get lost on the crossroads between anti-social boulevard and dumbass lane? Just know if boot hit me again, my foot's gonna be so far up your ass that I'll need a tall enough shoe to balance my other leg that'll be using your body as a permanent cast! …Then again that sounds disgusting…

**Chapter 01: Island of Bonds (tentative title)**

**About Naruto:** Naruto is descended from the Ancient People, but is also a half-DRAGON, the latter part he doesn't know about…yet. It what gives him his superhuman physiology, with some of the superhuman skills reminiscent of the Grimm from the Grimm TV series, and Medaka Kurokami from Medaka Box, but he was not like Medaka in terms of personality. As stated above, Naruto will be a jerk and asshole, with grumpiness and sarcasm on par with Grumpy Cat from her movie, but he is also noble and empathetic, as well as being a nice guy to those he trusts.

**Harem Info:** Naruto's harem will be strictly Ange, Hilda, Naomi, and Sala as the main girls, with C.C., Kallen, and Ayano from Code Geass and Saki from Valvrave the Liberator as the supporting girls. None of the other girls from the First Squad will be joining, which means no, Salia, Vivian, Ersha, Rosalie, and Chris. For Vivian, it'll be a brother-sister relationship that'll not move pass that. There may some a few more from the DRAGON clan for the supporting girls, but for now I wouldn't count on it.

* * *

**Released: Sunday, February 15, 2015**


End file.
